¿COMO ENCONTRASTE AQUEL LIBRO ROSA?
by Poppymoore311300
Summary: que pasa si el amor de tu vida encuentra aquel libro rosa que ha sido de dedicado con poemas de amor toda su vida? buen mi primer fic espero les guste y dejen reviews! viene del capitulo " el pequeño libro rosa" CAPITULO FINAL!SUBIDO!
1. coqueteos

Hola! Bueno esta es mi primer historia espero que les guste y dejen comentarios.

Bueno quisiera comentarles algo muy **IMPORTANTE **todas mis historias o la gran mayoría serán escritas o mejor dicho basadas en un solo tema: **la secundaria** bueno como he dicho en mi perfil las historias serán basadas en este año escolar, un año donde pasan grandes cosas como: Los cambios de los personajes (inventare nuevos), las hormonas que correrán, enamoramientos, una separación, reconciliación etc.

**¿COMO ENCONTRASTE AQUEL LIBRO ROSA?**

Capitulo 1

**Coqueteos**

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Era un día de secundaria todos los chicos comenzaban un nuevo curso en la secundaria 119, NOVENO GRADO.

Un año lleno de emociones, confrontaciones, relaciones, amistad etc.…

El día estaba cubierto por un cielo apagado, un cielo amargado al que nadie parecía disfrutar, era lunes en la mañana , era lógico que a una chica alta , rubia de ojos azules le molestara ya que ese día significaba que volvería a ver a esas bolas de perdedores ( como ella los llamaba ) . si se trataba de Helga, una chica ruda que parecía disfrutar el ofender a sus compañeros , Helga había cambiado físicamente ya que ahora tenia quince años al igual que sus compañeros ,ahorita se vestía mas femenina con shorts , faldas , maquillaje ( no exagera da mente ) y por suerte ya no tenia su única ceja , ahorita tenia dos delgadas cejas.

Esa rubia se había convertido en la chica más hermosa de la secundaria ya que poseía el cuerpo mas atractivo de las chicas debido a esto practicaba muchos deportes.

-Ash otro día de escuela con esos zopencos – dijo Helga con la amargura de levantarse

Esta rubia decido levantarse a juagar la cara, al verse los ojos tenia dos grandes ojeras ya que paso toda la noche escribiendo poemas dedicados a su amado.

Al terminar de ducharse empezó a vestirse con una blusa de tiras color abanó pegada al cuerpo con unos shorts de jean, su cabello estaba suelto le llegaba hasta las caderas , su cabello estaba de lado agarrado por una media cola , y sus zapatos eran unas botas negras .

Ella iba bajando las escaleras cuando escucho un

-Olga hoy desayunaras en tu escuela, no tenemos tiempo así que apresúrate –dijo Bob

- soy Helga papa!

- si como sea!

- hija, tu almuerzo esta en la cocina – dijo Miriam

Helga se dirigió hacia la cocina agarro su lonchera y la abrió al abrirla su rostro hizo un gesto de desagrado y se dijo así misma

Otra vez dos chocolatinas y una crema de afeitar - dijo la rubia rodando los ojos.

Helga abrió la puerta y se dirigió ala calle a esperar el autobús, cuando este llego las puertas se abrieron y todos los que estaban ahí hicieron un minuto de silencio, un minuto en donde se escuchaban hasta los pensamientos. No eran comentarios negativos eran comentarios totalmente positivos hacia la nueva apariencia de helga.

al pasar el minuto Helga se dirigió a unos de los asientos donde se encontraba su mejor amiga pheobe.

Que hay phebs?

Nada Helga discutí otra vez con Gerald, creo que si seguimos así nuestra relación no servirá de nada.

Que te hizo ese cabeza de cepillo esta vez?

Pues no es nada grave Helga como para que vallas a armar un espectáculo , es solo que le confesé que no me gustaba su desconfianza , ya no puedo hablar con Lorenzo porque el ya empieza a ponerse celoso y a decirme que no hable con tantos chicos y eso enserio me molesta .

Escucha phebs detesto defender al cabeza de cepillo pero ponte en su lugar, el te AMA! y no le gustaría pensar que alguien le este quitando esa linda chica oriental. – dijo Helga mientras pheobe sonreía.

Creo que tienes razón pero le diré que tengo derecho de hacer amistades de chicos y que el por esa razón no debe enfadarse! Con permiso Helga ya regreso – dijo la chica oriental mientras se alejaba de la rubia.

Viejo es enserio?, ninguna de las chicas te parece la ideal arnie . que paso con Mindy porque terminaron?- dijo Gerald con asombro

Es que Gerald tu no entiendes no puedo ser yo con ella me tengo que comportar como alguien que no soy ,Mindy es linda , graciosa y es lindo estar con ella , pero de lo único que habla es de su vida millonaria y su familia sofisticada y creo que eso no viene conmigo sabes? – dijo Arnold

Lo que tu digas arnie .

Disculpa arnold será que puedo hablar un momento a solas con Gerald?-dijo pheobe

Claro pheobe .- dijo arnold con dulzura

Oye Helga puedo sentarme a tu lado ya que pheobe esta ocupada con Gerald – dijo el rubio de ojos verdes

Has lo que querías Arnoldo de todas formas la silla no es mía cabezón!- dijo Helga mientras arnold rodaba los ojos.

Pheobe que querías decirme?- dijo Gerald ,en ese entonces las puertas del autobús se abrieron y en eso dijo pheobe – después te digo amor .

Al bajarse del autobús Helga se dirigió hacia su casillero tomos sus libros y entro al aula, en ese entonces llega Lorenzo y le dice

Querida Helga quieres que te ayude con tu libros?-dijo este mientras el aula observaba la escena.

No gracias niño rico yo puedo sola.- dijo la rubia con rabia

Como gustes Helga, hoy te ves tan linda! – dijo Lorenzo coqueteándole

El resto del salón al escuchar esto dijeron un fuerte:

Helga solo rodo los ojos mientras pensaba:

_Oh arnold si supieras lo mucho que te amo y compartieras el mismo sentimiento que yo, el mundo seria tan perfecto!_

Helga Helga! HELGA! – dijo el profesor Albert un hombre bajo, gordo, medio calvo, el era el profesor de historia un hombre al que nadie soportaba en ese instante se paro enfrente de helga y le dijo – hoy no es momento para pensar en amores así que siéntate señorita pataki porque hare un anuncio importante.

Al fin comprara peluca?- dijo la rubia mientras todos reían, la rubia al notar la expresión se dirigía a su asiento mientras el profesor dijo en voz alta – SEÑORITA PATAKI ALA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR EN ESTE INSTANTE! –al decir esto la rubia se encogió de hombros y se dirigió ala puerta del aula la abrió y salió. todos sus compañeros reían en voz baja en ese instante arnold se pregunto:

_Si quiero buscar ala chica ideal debo tener química. Lila ya me rechazo aunque no quiero mi derrota debo admitir que ella solo quiere mi amistad, aunque me pregunto desde hace rato quien habrá sido esa chica misteriosa que escribía poemas de amor sobre mi?_

Bueno ya que la señorita pataki no me dejo continuar con mi anuncio quiero comentarles que después de el recreo quiero verlos a todos en el auditorio para informales lo que tenia presente. – dijo Albert – oye pheobe me harías un favor ?- si dígame – dijo la chica oriental – avísale a helga pataki lo del auditorio por favor- okey yo le aviso – gracias pheobe – dijo el hombre malhumorado

Al sonar el timbre todos salieron corriendo de sus aulas arnold al salir de aula se tropezó con aquella rubia que entraba a hablar con el profesor y disculparse por lo ocurrido, los dos jóvenes al caerse se miraron después arnold se levanto ayudando aquella rubia con la que había tropezado el noto sus libro en el piso y de inmediato se agacho a recogerlos , el noto un pequeño libro rosa igual al de aquella ves había visto cuando apenas tenia nueve años cuando lo recogió miro a helga y le dijo :

**HELGA TU ERES ESA CHICA QUE ESCRIBIA POEMAS SOBRE MI?**

HAHA! Cuenta tensión no? Bueno espero que les guste soy principiante en esto así que cualquier critica o recomendación solo díganme y por fa dejen reviews! De pronto en contrarían uno que otro error se que es un poco corto o algo así pero en cuanto tenga tiempo escribo la continuación! Y por fa no se olviden de los reviews !


	2. la pijamada

Hola! Bueno aquí vuelvo con mi fic! Perdón por demorarme un tiempo y gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me demore porque hubo unas fallas en mi equipo y me toco mandarlo a revisar . Pero bueno estoy devuelta y espero que comenten esta continuación! ;)

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

**¿COMOENCONTRASTE AQUEL LIBRO ROSA?**

Capitulo 2

**La pijamada**

**HELGA TU ERES ESA CHICA QUE ESCRIBIA POEMAS SOBRE MI?**

Ella estaba congelada sin palabras , no tenia nada en mente estaba en shock , que inventarle? , se preguntaba.

-Q QUE TE PASA ARNOLDO ? – Dijo la rubia – claro que no es mío!

-Entonces porque lo tienes tu?- dijo el rubio

-N no lose! Tal vez alguien lo metió en mi casillero mientras estaba con el director!

-Helga dime la verdad! Necesito saber de quien es el libro!-Dijo el rubio con desesperación agarrándola de los hombros

-Es la verdad zopenco ! no se de quien es ! y apártate que tengo hambre estúpido!- dijo la rubia apartándolo con agresividad

Helga se fue directo ala mesa de las chicas ya que Rhonda tenia que hacer su anuncio importante.

**En la mesa de las chicas**

- Por dios! Nadine que blusa más fea! De donde la sacaste , del basurero? Que horror!- dijo Rhonda, mientras Nadine rodaba los ojos

- A mi parece linda, le luce con su color de piel a nadine – dijo lila con una sonrisa hacia la morena, mientras tanto

- Ohayō gosaimas Helga! – dijo la oriental con una sonrisa

- Aghr ! pheobe hoy no estoy para japonés tengo jaqueca ! – dijo la rubia

- Lo siento- dijo la pelinegra bajando la cabeza.

- Chicas tengo un anuncio muy importante – dijo Rhonda con unos sobres en las manos.

- Al fin le aceptaras una cita a curly princesa?- dijo Helga en son de broma

- Claro que no! Es asqueroso!

- Rhonda ,curly no es asqueroso , la belleza física no es lo importante en los hombres , creo que el interior es lo mas importante y curly muestra mucho amor por ti! – dijo la pelirroja con una mirada picara

Con razón te enamoraste del asqueroso primo de Arnoldo – dijo Helga

- Helga!

- Que? Es la verdad

Bueno no sigamos hablando de eso , bueno como les decía _ring ring _en literatura les digo – dijo Rhonda

Mientras, todos se dirigían a sus aulas a esperar al profesor Mathew ,un hombre alto canoso pero con un buen humor., el era uno de profesores favoritos de Helga ya que el daba su materia favorita y el se llevaba muy bien con ella .

- Bueno días espero que hallan pasado bien sus vacaciones y que las hallan disfrutado mientras duraban. Dijo el canoso

- Claro que las disfrutamos! No lo vimos a usted.- dijo Helga mientras todos reían e incluso el profesor lo hacia.

- Hola Helga! Ya empezaba a extrañar tu humor sarcástico – dijo el hombre mientras la rubia rodaba los ojos.

- Bueno como primer trabajo del año quiero que cada uno escriba dos poemas o frases cortos para leerlos en la clase.

- Ay nooo! – dijeron todos los chicos.

- Disculpe profesor pero tengo un anuncio muy importante que decir – dijo Rhonda – claro señorita Wellington diga lo que tenga que decir mientras voy a la sala de profesores a buscar mi gafas – dijo Mathew

- Bueno como saben , dijo Rhonda mientras Mathew salía del aula ,yo soy el alma de las fiestas y los quiero invitar a una pijamada a todos ya que mi padres no se encuentran en mi casa., este sábado alas 2 :30 pm los espero .- dijo la pelinegra regalando un guiño a todo el aula

- Rhonda mi amor también estoy invitado? – dijo curly curioso

- Si curly y no me vuelvas a decir mi amor! Te quedo claro?- dijo la pelinegra con desagrado.

- Oye Rhonda! Y podemos dormir con nuestras novias?- dijo sid esperando ansioso la pregunta

- Ay sid ! eres tan romántico!- dijo nadine ruborizada agarrando sus cachetes

- Claro que no! Cada uno duerme en su colchón! Aghr ustedes me enferman con sus rarezas!- dijo la pelinegra

- Oye princesa! Puedo optar como no ir?- dijo Helga

- Claro que no! Todos tienen que ir ! Es para que todos los del grupo celebremos juntos san Valentín ! o te da miedo jugar ala botella?- dijo la pelinegra mientras todos reían

- Claro que no me da miedo! Es solo que me parece ridículo que todos compartamos!

- Helga por que siempre te amargas?, Porque no te gusta compartir con nosotros? Somos tus amigos!- dijo arnold frustrado

- No te metas cabeza de balón!

- Como tú digas Helga!- dijo el rubio rondando los ojos .

Arnold se acerco a Gerald quien estaba muy preocupado y le dijo:

- Te paso algo Gerald? – dijo el rubio

- No es nada arnie , es solo que pheobe me dijo " tenemos que hablar" y creo que eso es malo- dijo el moreno haciendo un ademan con los dos dedos

- Vamos Gerald! Quizás no sea tan malo ,dijo colocándole un brazo en el hombro al moreno, no te preocupes!.

- Oye viejo cuéntame de que hablabas con Helga en el pasillo, te note muy interesado!

- Gerald , dijo rascándose la cabeza , recuerdas aquel libro rosa que encontramos en cuarto grado?

- Si porque?

- Bueno cuando Salí del aula me tropecé con Helga

- Y?

- Déjame terminar!

- Ok no te enojes!

- Sin culpa le tumbe sus libros y cuando me agache a recogerlos encontré ese librito, no se si creer que sea de ella pero

- Pero que viejo? ella es HELGA G. PATAKI! Hermano, ella es ruda no poetiza!

- Lo se pero , en esas llega el profesor al aula , bueno chicos quiero que me lean sus poemas, empecemos por ti Harold.

- Ah que me hablaba? Dijo el panzón con baba en la cara

- Levántate ballenato! – dijo Helga mientras todos reían

- A mi poema bueno , el primero:

_Las rosas son rojas como mi corazón_

Y el segundo: , Harold por favor para! Eso no es un poema es una frase , te daré hasta el miércoles para que me traigas algo mejor!- dijo el maestro

Bueno la siguiente es, Helga .

- Bueno mi primer poema es corto o más bien dicho mi frase. – dijo la rubia , no importa Helga por favor continua que la clase se esta acabando!- dijo el profesor frustrado

_Quizás un día te des cuenta que perdiste la luna,_

_ Mientras contabas estrellas._

Arnold solo se preguntaba mil cosas., si el libro era de ella como podría ser tan ruda ,si escribía y recitaba frases y poemas hermosos? O si de verdad era de ella el libro porque se portaba así y no con la dulzura de persona que se veía cuando recitaba?

- Muy hermoso! Pero léeme el segundo por favor – dijo el hombre canoso

- Bien! Dijo Helga en un tono altanero

_¿ Que es el amor?_

_En matemática ….un problema_

_En historia ….una guerra_

_En química ….una reacción_

_En en arte….un corazón_

_" ring rign" _

- Muy hermoso Helga! Mañana me leen los poemas de las personas que faltaron – dijo el maestro cerrando el aula. Si ,como sea! – dijeron todos****

- ** En el autobús**

- Gerald siéntate por favor conmigo hablamos- dijo la chica oriental

- Ok pero espérate le digo algo a arnie – dijo el moreno

- Viejo ,arnie que voy hacer? Pheobe ya quiere que hablamos , estoy muy preocupado!

- Relájate Gerald , escúchala bien y respóndele con calma , no vallas a exagerar!

- Esta bien ,gracias viejo!.

- Que era lo que me tenias que decir amor?- dijo Gerald sentándose junto ala oriental

- Lo que pasa Gerald , dijo tomándole las manos , de verdad necesito hablar contigo y que me escuches bien !- dijo la pelinegra

- Esta bien, dime

- Mira Gerald lo eh pensado muy bien y creo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo.

- PERO PORQUE QUE PASO?-dijo el moreno angustiado

- Tranquilízate ! y escucha bien por favor! , TE AMO! Y eso no va a cambiar , pero tus celos me están demostrando que estas desconfiando de mi y eso me molesta , no quiero terminar la relación solo quiero un tiempo para pensar bien a donde llegara nuestra situación.

- Pero porque crees que desconfió de ti ? acaso te lo eh demostrado?

- Si ! y muchas veces ,quiero tener amigos pero tu no me lo permites ! solo deja que lo piense bien si? – dijo la oriental dando un profundo beso al moreno .

- Esta bien- dijo el moreno retirándose con una lágrima.

- Que hay phebs? Oye que le paso a Geraldo tiene cara larga!- dijo Helga

- Le pedí que nos diéramos un tiempo – dijo la oriental triste

- Ah! Bueno espero que pienses bien las cosas ,mientras tanto puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras! – dijo la rubia mientras la pelinegra le daba una sonrisa.

Su amistad había mejorado desde aquel día que pheobe se rompió la pierna desde ese día ellas se empezaban a llevar mejor , y pheobe ya no le hacia los mandados a Helga.

Mientras arnold estaba buscando puesto en el autobús , y encontró un lugar libre al lado de lila .

- Hola lila – dijo el rubio

- Ah hola arnold como estas?

- Bien y tu ? oye será que me puedo sentar aquí , no veo otro lugar libre

- Si claro adelante- dijo amablemente la pelirroja

- Arnold?

- Si?

- Como van tus cosas con mindy?

- Mal , terminamos creo que no era la chica para mi .

- Ay no te preocupes arnold , en alguna parte del planeta esta esa chica esperándote!

- Gracias Lila! Y tu como vas con brainy?

- Bien! Ayer se fracturo patinando conmigo ,por eso no vino hoy – dijo la pelirroja

- Espero que se mejore! – dijo arnold

- Oh gracias arnold! , y tienes pensado ir ala pijamada?

- Si claro solo que me preocupa Helga!

- Porque que paso?

- Es que siempre toma las cosas de mala gana, y creo que si sigue así se quedara sin amigos. Solo quiero que empiece a actuar como cuando recita poesía.

Jojojo creo que lo que busca arnold en Helga es esa dulzura que tiene escondida! Bueno cuando pueda lo continúo perdón si me demoro. Ah! Y dejen reviews! Saludos! Ah! Y el juego de la botella se trata de girarla y el que la gire debe besar ala persona señala con la tapa.


	3. Convenciendote

Hola! Bueno aquí vuelvo con este fic, no vallan a creer que lo estoy abandonando! ;) tenia que tomarme un tiempo por tareas, exámenes etc.…de la universidad, pero bueno ojala esté les guste y sigan comentando!

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Capitulo 3: convenciéndote

Después de hablar con lila y de haber tenido una pequeña conversación sobre Helga, el autobús se detuve dejando a arnold en su hogar encontrando a sus padres en la entrada junto a su pequeña hermana susie (una niña de 6 años , castaña y con los ojos verdes ).

Después de haber ido a san Lorenzo sus padres habían tenido a esta pequeña lo cual con el tiempo se volvió la adoración de arnold, sus padres querían demasiado a sus amigos ya que ellos fueron los que ayudaron a arnold a encontrarlos, especialmente Helga ella se había convertido en algo muy especial para Stella y miles ya que esta le salvo la vida a ambos.

Llegaste , llegaste!- dijo susie corriendo con desesperación hacia su hermano

Hola susie como te fue en la escuela?- dijo el rubio

Bien! Pero Brandon no deja de molestarme! , siempre me tira bolitas de papel! – dijo esta cruzándose de manos, ante este comentario la primera imagen que le viene ala cabeza extrañamente es Helga.

Y bien como te fue hijo?- le pregunta Stella mientras lava la loza

Bien mama gracias por preguntar

Oye arnold!

Si mama?

Tu noviecita mindy no deja de llamar ya me tiene cansada , de verdad que falta de respeto ! anoche llamo como a la una de la madrugada.

Mama lo siento es que ayer rompí con ella

Me alegro! Que al fin pensaste bien! Esa niñita no me agrada!

Bueno y cambiando de tema , si llama Gerald dile que no estoy por favor

Y eso porque

Porque pheobe le pidió un tiempo , ya que no se sentía segura de sus sentimientos a si que seguro me llamara lloriqueando y ahorita estoy muy ocupado

Esta bien hijo , pero ve y ayuda a tu papa por favor , esta moviendo el cable de televisión y me da miedo que se resbale

Esta bien.

Arnold con el tiempo había cambiado. ,se había vuelvo un poco moreno ( por el sol de san Lorenzo ) , y había madurado un poco.

Ese día arnold lo único que quería era convencer a Helga de ir con todos ala pijama , el quería su presencia y eso el lo sabia perfectamente ,sabia que ese día con la persona que mas quería estar era ella .porque? eso no lo sabia era extraño puesto que el cree que Helga lo odia pero lo que el siente es una linda amistad por ella , aun tenia la intriga desde esa mañana, el se proponía a si mismo a encontrar a esa poetiza , la que escribía cosas maravillosas sobre el., a esa chica que lo amo con locura y que se podía notar en sus palabras.

Papa necesitas ayuda?- dijo el rubio llegando al patio

No hijo gracias ya lo tengo controlado – dijo miles

Seguro?

Si tranquilo no te preocupes , preocúpate mejor por tu hermana

Y eso porque

Tiene examen mañana de matemáticas y lo único que a hecho es jugar con sus muñecas, ayúdame si?

Esta bien iré con ella

Gracias hijo y hazme un favor?

Si claro

Dile a tu madre que llame a una abulencia – dice el hombre colgando del techo , mientras arnold reía en voz baja

El día había pasado normal , ya era martes en la mañana ese día el tenia que convencerla de ir , ella no podía faltar! Se decía en su subconsciente , el tenia ganas de hacerla cambiar de opinión , definitivamente el quería verla , y sentir su compañía .

Hola viejo !- dijo un reprimido Gerald

Hola Gerald veo que aun estas mal

Si arnie. Viejo la amo mas que a nada , es la primera chica por la que siento algo así

No te preocupes vas a ver que ella volverá

Eso espero arnie ,eso es espero !- dijo el moreno suspirando

Mientras cierta asiática y rubia iban entrando al aula lo que llamo demasiado la antencion de arnold, esa rubia estaba preciosa lo que dejo a todo el aula boquiabierto, llevaba una falda rosa pegada al cintura arriba de las rodillas y una blusa negra de mangas pegada al cuerpo lo que mostraba sus curvas y unos tacones negros.

Hola Helga será que podemos hablar?- dijo el rubio

Aghr !y ahora que zopenco?

Podemos hablar afuera del aula

Esta bien pero que sea rápido- dijo la rubia fingiendo desagrado ,_ring ring_

Hablamos en recreo , si?

Como sea!

Las primeras clases pasaron rápido lo cual arnold se apresuro a buscar a cierta rubia para charlar.

Oye viejo! Necesito tu ayuda ! , tengo que hablar con pheobe pero estoy seguro de que se negara , podrías por favor rogarle que aunque sea me hable! – dijo Gerald pidiendo misericordia

Gerald el problema es tuyo no mío! Convéncela tú! , muéstrale que confías en ella! Ella quiere confianza cierto?

Si

Muéstrale que la adoras y que en verdad crees en ella

Esta bien pero si no resulta enciendes la alarma de incendios

No hare eso! Mas vale presura té porque Lorenzo esta acercándose

Ese ricachón!- dijo el moreno apretando los puños

Arnold se acerco hacia Helga y le pregunto:

Ya podemos hablar?

Arnold estoy ocupada ahora no!

Es urgente

Aghr esta bien que quieres?

Quiero que vallas ala pijama da de rhonda

Arnold no hare eso! No quiero ir

Por favor ve si? Hazlo por mi

No lo hare y menos por ti!

Te veo hoy en tu casa halla discutimos – dijo el rubio alejándose mientras le regala a este un guiño

Helga no lo podía creer! El guiñándole el ojo? Tenia que ser un broma !

HAHAHA! Deben odiarme lo se! Lo hice muy corto y lo lamento , estoy tan ocupada estudiando que apenas me queda para respirar! , espero que me entiendan y que comenten este fic por fis ;) muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios especialmente a _to midnight!_

Les quiero dedicar este fic a mi mejores amigas Hilary y stephania! Niñas llevamos poco tiempo de amigas pero las amo! No se olviden de los reviews! Y a esta historia no esta abandonada! No se preocupen la terminare cuando pueda.

Saludes a todos!


	4. Tus dulces ojos azules

Hola! bueno aquí volviendo con esta historia . Gracias a todos por sus reviews y sigan dejándolos. Se que a algunas personas les dije que los subiría temprano pero se me presento un inconveniente y no pude.

Espero este les guste..

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

**¿COMO ENCONTRASTE AQUEL LIBRO ROSA?**

**Capitulo 4 = **tus dulces ojos azules

Al regresar a casa, Helga estaba tan emocionada porque hoy hablaría en su casa con Arnold algo que le provoca a ella mil mariposas en el estomago, pero ella no se dio cuenta que cualquier llamada puede cambiarlo todo.

Iba caminando por la acera rumbo hacia su casa estaba tan emocionada mientras caminaba pateaba una roca mientras se decía en su mente _arnold ira a mi casa! Será un sueño?_ de repente suena su celular _ring ring_

Hola?

Hola Helga soy Arnold , quería decirte que esta tarde no puedo ir a tu casa mama y papa tiene un proyecto y me pidieron ayudarles así que lo siento., hablamos mañana si?

Como sea ni quería que vinieras.- explico la rubia

Estaba tan desilusionada como que no ira a su casa , será alguna absurda escusa para no ir a verla ?

Siguió caminando hacia su casa y recordó el momento en el que le guiño el ojo , estaba tan feliz por ese gesto pero había algo que le incomodaba que la hacia sentir tan mal ., Helga agarro el celular y llamo a su mejor amiga.

Hola?-dijo la oriental a través de su teléfono

Que hay phebs ? , será que puedo ir a tu casa a charlar , no tengo nada que hacer

esta bien Helga me hará bien tu compañía

Helga llego a casa de pheobe y las dos chicas estaban sentadas en el piso de la habitación de la pelinegra conversando.

Pheobe ?

Si Helga?

Extrañas al cabeza de cepillo?

Un poco Helga, sabes creo que no tome la decisión correcta , me hace demasiada faltar estar a su lado que me abrase me bese y – ahgr! Ya basta pheobe me repugna oírte melosa-dijo la rubia interrumpiendo a la oriental

Lo siento , pero en estos momentos me siento tan sola

Eres tonta o que? Me tienes a mí a tu mejor amiga pheobe!

Si yo se pero sin la compañía de Gerald me siento vacía, y que ay de ti y mantecado?

N n ada pheeobe porque preguntas? – contesto tarareando

No nada solo se me vino ala mente , oye cambiando de tema iras a ala fiesta de Rhonda?

No lose pheobe no tengo ganas

Porfa ve conmigo será divertido además como no le hablo a Gerald no me quiero sentir tonta y sola allá si ¿ lo harías por mi?- Helga bajo la mirada pues se acordó que esa mañana el rubio le había dicho lo mismo.

**En la casa de los shortman**

Ya mama listo termine –dijo el rubio

Gracias hijo , porfavor irías con tu hermana necesita ayuda con la pintura- dijo Stella

Esta bien

Toda la familia y los inquilinos estaban preparando la llegada de hyun ya que el y su hija hoy llegaban de china .

Ven susie déjame ayudarte – dijo el rubio con amabilidad

No gracias hermanote yo puedo sola – arnold ríe en voz baja pues la pequeña esta llena de pintura.

Ve báñate y no te preocupes yo termino esto y digo que tu lo hiciste si?

!- dijo la pequeña mientras corre a bañarse.

Los días habían pasado común y corriente y ya era sábado todos iban entrando a la casa de Rhonda , los primeros en entrar eran : lila y brainy , nadine y sid , arnold y Gerald , como era una fiesta de pijamas todos tenían que llegar vestidos como tal manera .

El tiempo paso y los demás fueron llegando , arnold se preguntaba todo el tiempo _Helga vendrá ?_pero estaba tan inseguro ya que el no fue para convencerla , arnold hecho una mirada a la entrada y noto a una rubia muy hermosa entrando al lado de su mejor amiga , vestía una pijama de blusa blanca y un pantalón blanco con figuritas negras , estaba totalmente hermosa.

Oye Gerald no te parece que Helga se ve hermosa?

QUE? De que hablas viejo? Desde cuando te fijas en Helga?

No lose es solo que me parece que se ve hermosa ,porque no te parece?

Lo único que me parece hermoso es pheobe y la perdí!

Gerald aun no las has perdido , ten la esperanza en que volverán

Ojala arnie!- dijo el moreno

Empezó a oscurecer y todos estaban acomodando sus camas.

Aghr! Harold por dios no te comas todas la palomitas son para la película!- dijo Rhonda

Que película princesa?- dijo Helga

Veremos el aro 2

Que aburrido

Cuando te vea muerta del miedo Helga lo dudare! – dijo Rhonda

Como sea!

Arnold se acerca hacia Helga estaba tan emocionado de verla y compartir con ella.

Decidiste venir no?

Si porque no se nota o necesitas gafas ? – comento sarcástica la rubia

Arnold da una leve risita ante el comentario

Tú no cambias pataki!

Desde cuando me dices pataki?

Olvídalo , decidiste venir por mí cierto?

Q que te pasaa claro que no!- dijo la rubia tarareando asombrada

Curly los interrumpe mientras da un anuncio

Oigan!" ya hable con mi querida Rhonda y quisimos decidir jugar juegos de mesa que les parece?- dijo , mientras Rhonda rodo los ojos

A todos les gusto la propuesta y el primer juego que decidieron empezar fue twister

Voy a escoger los primeros en pasar lo haremos en un grupo de seis personas cada ronda ;pues no ay tanto espacio para todos- a todos les pareció buena la idea y Rhonda comenzó a elegir los grupos

El primer grupo son: Helga, brainy , lila ,sid , curly , peapod

El segundo grupo son : pheobe , shenna, Eugene,Harold,patty , arnold

El juego empezó bien , la mayoría había perdido y solo quedaban : lila , patty , Helga y arnold, la pelirroja y patty salieron dejando a los dos rubios compitiendo.

Mano izquierda rojo , pie derecho azul – dijo Rhonda

Cuando los rubios hicieron caso alas palabra de Rhonda , lo que ocasiono que los dos rubios cayeran dejando a arnold encima de Helga lo que hizo que todos dijeran un _"ohhhhh"_ ,arnold se quedo en shock al igual que la rubia pues los dos tenían la cara demasiado cerca lo que dejaron a los ojos verdes de arnold contemplando los ojos azules de la rubia , eran tan dulces simplemente divinos! , dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma y esa era la de ella un alma que mostraba tristesa,pasión y desamor.

Hasta que por fin los rubios reaccionaron .

Apártate cabeza de balón! Invades mi espacio zopenco!-dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba del piso

Lo siento Helga fue sin culpa

Ahgr! Como sea!

Bueno porque no nos vemos la película ya ? ya quiero comer las palomitas!- dijo Harold con desesperación

Espérate Harold primero jugaremos ala botella esta bien?- dijo Rhonda

QUE?-dijeron todos

Como me escucharon o me van a decir que tienen miedo?

Esta bien Rhonda mi amor si juego talvez pueda probar tus dulces labios!

Guacala ! ya déjate de ilusiones curly ahgr! Que asco – dijo la pelinegra

Bien quien trae la botella ?

Para que; yo mismo la traje desde mi casa , estoy tan preparado para probar tus labios dulces Helga – dijo Lorenzo en un tono pícaro

Arnold solo veía el pelinegro con odio detestaban que hiciera esa clase de comentarios serian celos? Y porque de ella? Se sentía tan confundido o acaso se estaba enamorando de ella?

Bien quien quiere rodar primero la botella?- dijo lila

Yo lo hare! Ojala me toque contigo Helga –dijo Lorenzo guiñándole el ojo

Haber niño rico déjate de cursilerías y prosigue!

Al girar la botella la primera pareja en quedar fueron lila y brainy y como estos ya tenían una relación larga desde séptimo grado no les importo .

Como son las primeras personas les toca un beso en la mejilla

La pelirroja y el rubio se dieron su beso , y así fue como siguieron las parejas en toda la noche , paso un tiempo y a pheobe le toco tirar la botella. Y la pareja que cayo fue arnold aunque había una parte que no estaba clara pues la botella señalo a dos personas Helga y Emma , Emma era una compañera nueva que entro a estudiar con ellos desde octavo grado , era alta pelinegra de cabello largo con ojos color miel ella era hermosa y se llevaba muy bien con la mayoría especialmente con Helga .

Un momento? La botella señalo a dos personas- dijo Lorenzo

Si no estoy mal a arnold le toco con Emma

Déjate de mentiras Lorenzo! Tu no quieres que se bese a Helga!- dijo Rhonda

Por supuesto que no! Pero mira bien en donde señalo mas la botella

Lorenzo se que amas Helga pero la botella la señala mas ella que a Emma- dijo lila agarrada del brazo de su novio.

Cuando descubrieron a quien señalo mas, la pareja prosiguió su beso se vio tan hermoso como si estuvieran completamente enamorados el uno del otro y como eran la última pareja el beso tenía que durar máximo diez segundos ese beso fue el mas delicioso que arnold probo sabían a fresas sus labios y sentía como cada segundo se volvía en una mariposa mas y mas grande.

La noche continúo y después del beso entre arnold y Helga decidieron verse la película los dos rubios estaban sentados uno del otro ya que desde que el moreno se dio el tiempo con la oriental estos ya no se sentaban cerca dejando a los rubios re pegados; estaban completamente rojos .

Ya estaba terminando la película y arnold pudo notar como la rubia se acostaba en el hombro del rubio , parecía un ángel .

La noche transcurrió lo que ya todos sus compañeros se acostaban en sus camas , a arnold no le pareció bien despertar a la rubia por lo tanto la llevo en sus brazos hacia su cama que se encontraba al lado de pheobe.

Oye viejo puedo hablar contigo?-dijo el moreno hablándole al rubio mientras este acostaba ala rubia

Si claro

Dime te gusta?

Eh? Quien?

Helga! Te gusta cierto

De que hablas

Tiene que gustarte! Desde que entro por esa puerta te vi muy acaramelado con ella

Por que dices eso?

No trates de esconderlo arnie te gusta se te nota!

Lo que tú digas Gerald!

el beso te gusto! Cierto?

Eh bueeno si

Se te notaba la cara de emoción !en la película , vi como la mirabas todo el tiempo

Estee bueno me daba miedo despertarla!

Si como no !por eso la llevaste hacia su cama , dime la verdad! Te gusta

Claro que no

Si se te nota te gusta

No Gerald no me gusta

Di la verdad ! no mientas

ESTA BIEN ME GUSTA! Feliz?

HOHOHO! Cuanta presión eh? Espero les haya gustado de verdad me esforcé demasiado en este Cap.

No se les olviden los reviews! Y gracias a todos por sus reviews de verdad los aprecio mucho! Y esta historia no se a acabado falta un nuevo noviazgo una reconciliación , mejor no sigo contando para que les quede de sorpresa ;)

Saludos….


	5. Aquel libro

Hola.

Lo prometido es deuda! Así que aquí vuelvo con mi fic , es un poco corto, pero ojala les guste.

**Capitulo 5 : **aquel libro

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

El día paso rápido y ya era domingo en la tarde , arnold estaba totalmente confundido y en todo el día se preguntaba lo mismo _ese librito es de ella?_

_Porque siento como si me gustara?, acaso me enamore de ella?_

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que atrás se encontraba un moreno siguiéndolo

Oye arnie! **Esperaaaaa!- **dijo el moreno alcanzando al rubio

Ah , hola Gerald pensé que estabas en tu casa

No arnie estaba donde pheobe-comento emocionado

Volvieron?

Si! Que emoción otra vez juntos te imaginas? ,espero esta vez no embarrarla

Que bien Gerald!- comento un arnold distraído

Viejo te pasa algo?

No porque lo crees

Te noto muy raro, ah! Ya se es Helga no

Que e insinúas gera a ld?

Déjate de tonterías arnie se te nota que estas enamorado, es mas ayer me lo dijiste

E era para que e t e ca llara s

Si como no, oye no piensas decirle tus sentimientos?

QUEEEE! No ella me odia si le digo seguro me rechazara

Arnie hermano ni siquiera lo has intentado y que tal si te da una oportunidad eh?

No lo se

Ahgr! Déjate de bobadas arnold solo ve habla con ella , y sea cual sea la respuesta no importa seguirán siendo amigos

Desde cuando te volviste tan comprensivo?, si tengo entendido no te cae nada bien Helga

Es la mejor amiga de mi novia , tendré que soportarla _ring ring_

_Hola?-_contesta el moreno

_Hola amor soy pheobe , necesito que me hagas un favor_

_Okey , allá voy _

_Yo también chao_

Que paso?-pregunta el rubio curioso

Nada, pheobe necesita que le haga un favor

Ahhh

Ve y habla con Helga , y después me cuentas todo- dijo es moreno despidiéndose del rubio con su habitual saludo

Arnold toma su celular para comunicarse con aquella rubia que lo trae

loco

_hola?_

_Helga soy arnold_

_Ahgr! Que quieres? y porque tienes mi numero_

_Eso no importa será que nos podemos ver en el muelle_

_PARA QUE!_

_Para hablar ,necesito decirte algo_

_Ahgr! Esta bien allá nos vemos_

Los minutos pasaron muy rápido , el lo que arnold llega al muelle encontrando a una hermosa rubia sentada con los pies en el aire

Hola

Que quieres ? y para que me citaste?

Helga lo que te voy a decir es complicado sabes?

Ve al grano zopenco

Vine para hablarte de mis sentimientos Helga

Aghr! Arnold no te vas a poner hablar de lo decepcionado que estas de tus novias anteriores , disculpa per no voy a hablar contigo

Helga no es eso

Entonces que quieres

Que hablemos

No tengo nada que hablar contigo zopenco!-dijo la rubia levantándose del suelo del muelle

Ven por favor no te vallas- dijo el rubio agarrándola del brazo

Que quieres suéltame!

No , te suelto cuando me escuches

No te voy a escuchar! Ya enserio suéltame!

Ashhhhhh! Como molestas- dijo el rubio tocando la cara de la rubia acercando con la suya plantándole un cálido y dulce beso en los labios.

Después del tiempo arnold y Helga se habían vuelto novios .

Pasaron los meses y Helga le conto todo a arnold de lo que hacia para conseguir su amor hasta ella misma le conto que ese libro era suyo, ellos en ese momento estaban en el cine viendo una película de terror con su ahora novia Helga, ella estaba recostada sobre su hombro mientras el la miraba con dulzura

Oye arnold?

Umh?

Como encontraste aquel libro rosa?

Creo que fue cuando estábamos en cuarto y en el bus tropezaste conmigo y cuando recogí mis libros se confundieron con los tuyos.

Eres un tonto cabeza de balón

Como tú digas Helga ,como no me di cuenta que la chica perfecta estaba junto a mí?

Yo no se porque no te lo preguntas a ti

Te amo Helga!

Y yo a ti cabeza de balón

FIN

Hohoho lamento la demora ¡ y espero que les halla gustado el fic , se que es un poco enredado y pues cualquier critica se acepta. Espero sus reviews y nos vemos en mi próximo fic .

"**DE MAL EN PEOR"**

se trata de arnold y helga ya adultos a punto de casarse , aunque helga tendrá varios cambios de animo, vómitos constantes, hambre a cada rato Jojojo creo que dije mucho , bueno en fin ustedes ya saben de que se trata , así que nos leemos la próxima!

Saludos..

PD: no olviden los reviews! ;).


End file.
